monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tokka
Tokka & Rahzar are two fictional mutant villains in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comics and all related media. They first appeared in the 1991 film Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze. Rahzar was played by Mark Ginther and Tokka was played by Kurt Bryant. They were both voiced by Frank Welker. The design of Tokka in the movie was inspired by the drawings of comic book artist and writer Stephen R. Bissette. Film When The Shredder found out that the substance that mutated the Turtles had been created by TGRI (Techno-Global Research Industries), he sent his Foot Soldiers to steal the ooze and kidnap head TGRI scientist, Professor Jordan Perry. Shredder instructs Perry to use the ooze to mutate an Alligator Snapping Turtle and a Gray Wolf (kidnapped from the Bronx Zoo) which resulted in the creation of Tokka and Rahzar. However, Jordan had secretly altered the mutagen, and as a result, the two mutants had the intelligence of human infants. Saki ordered the monsters to face him in battle, to teach them who their master was, except the infantile mutants misinterpreted the word "master", thinking it meant "mamma", and hugged him instead. Angered, Shredder ordered them to be destroyed, but Perry had sympathy for them and showed Saki their total obedience to him and that, as they were "playing" in the junkyard, partially lifting a skid steer, they had great strength. This prompted Shredder to keep them alive. Despite their low intelligence, the two mutant's incredible physical strength made them more than a match for the Turtles. On their first encounter at Shredder and Tatsu's junkyard base, the Turtles were ill-prepared and barely managed to escape when trying to save their brother Raphael from capture and rescue Dr. Perry. During the escape they trapped Tokka in a manhole from the waist down. Michaelangelo teased Tokka and tickled the bottom of the snapper's clawed feet. Later that night, Shredder let them loose in the city, telling to 'go play', which they did by tipping over cars, knocking down telephone poles, and trashing buildings. After doing a report on the devastation the next day, April O'Neil was confronted by the Foot with a message for the Turtles: If they didn't meet the Foot at a construction site near the docks that night, Shredder would set Tokka and Rahzar out again into Central Park. As many people would get hurt, the Turtles and Splinter agreed that there was no other choice but to face Shredder, regardless of their disadvantage against Tokka and Rahzar's immense strength. However, the professor had a plan; with the help of Donatello and Keno and using the contamination is the ooze that mutated Tokka and Rahzar as a basis, Dr. Perry prepared an anti-mutagen to de-mutate them, which had to be ingested. During their second encounter at the construction site, amidst a distraction, Leonardo and Michaelangelo trick Tokka and Rahzar into eating the antidote (they froze the concoction into ice cubes and then hid them in a box of donuts, which they then offered to the two mutants as the "ritual of the traditional pre-fight donut"). Rahzar and Tokka devoured some of the donuts with continued coaxing from the Turtles. Surprisingly, Rahzar, regardless of his infant-like mentality, figured that something was wrong with the situation, and crushed one of the donuts in his claw, discovering the anti-mutagen cube hidden inside. Enraged at what they assumed was an attempt to poison them, Tokka and Rahzar attacked the Turtles with Rahzar grabbing Michaelangelo by the hands and spinning him around before smashing him through a wall and into the Dockshore Club, interrupting a crowded dance concert by Vanilla Ice. As the final showdown commenced at the club, Leo and Raph were fending off Rahzar and Tokka's snapping attacks. Dr. Perry informed Donatello that their repeated burping was slowing down what little anti-mutagen they had ingested and that carbon dioxide was needed to speed up the demutation. The Turtles knocked their foes off their feet and flat on their backs with a couple of barrels they found somewhere in the concert, and then the turtles shoved fire extinguishers into the creature's mouths, which administered the needed carbon dioxide to reverse the mutation. Finally, the antidote took effect and the two mutants returned to their normal animal forms. What happened to them after this is unknown, though it is most likely that they could've been sent back to the Bronx Zoo. 1987 cartoon series Tokka and Rahzar only appeared once in the seventh season of the 1987 cartoon series. In 1993, they were featured in the season 7 episode "Dirk Savage: Mutant Hunter". They were out-of-control mutants created when the Shredder exposed zoo animals to mutagen years earlier (whether this refers to when he created Bebop and Rocksteady or Groundchuck and Dirtbag, is not made clear). Not long after their first battle with the Turtles at the Crystal Palace Mall, they were captured by Dirk Savage. The animated versions were more intelligent and more eloquent, particularly Rahzar. Rahzar states to Tokka, "...You are my only friend." Tokka has a very uncontrolled appetite which leads him into Dirk Savage's trap which consists of a buffet. The Snapper gets captured by the Mutant Hunter after he devours the smorgasbord. Even though Rahzar made a big deal of his friend being captured, and he was shown attacking Dirk later on, it was never shown if he ever got reunited with Tokka, even after the bad guys were defeated. Their look in the cartoon was very much like that of their action figures, made two years prior to their cartoon appearance. In this episode, their names were spelled Toka and Razar. Toka was voiced by Rob Paulsen while Razar was voiced by Townsend Coleman. In the Secret of the Ooze they are voiced by Frank Welker. Comics Tokka and Razhar appeared in two non-canon stories in the Turtle Soup limited series. Tokka was April O'Neil's pet snapping turtle who bit Raphael and became Tokka due to Raphael's mutagen blood. Razhar was a mutated dog created by Krang. In the current TMNT comic series, published by IDW, Slash bears resemblance to Tokka. Turtles Forever During the course of Turtles Forever, Ch'rell the Utrom Shredder uses mutagen obtained from the universe of the 1987 animated series to mutate his human troops, with two of these mutated soldiers taking on forms identical to Tokka and Rahzar. However, they are later dispatched by the 2003 incarnations of Donatello and Raphael with the aid of the 1987 Party Wagon. 2012 cartoon series Rahzar In the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series, Rahzar is voiced by Clancy Brown, He was originally celebrity martial artist, Chris Bradford. But Bradford is revealed to have been secretly trained by Shredder, who gave his student a twisted version of the events of Tang Shen's death where Hamato Yoshi was the one who betrayed their friendship. Bradford grew to respect Yoshi, acknowledging he was as powerful as his master, but believed he would never go through with killing his enemy. During the first season, when Shredder arrived to New York City, Bradford is tasked to hunt down Yoshi through the turtles. He tricks Michelangelo into a faux friendship to get to them. Bradford reveals his deception when he has captured the turtle, sparking a bitter hatred from him. After this plot failed to kill the Turtles and a repeated failure, the Shredder became enraged at his lieutenant's incompetence. This drove Bradford to kill the turtles even if it meant his own death when he confronts the Turtles near a Kraang mutagen bomb with fellow Foot member Xever Montes. Though the bomb was defused, Bradford was exposed to the mutagen alongside Xever. Having been previously bitten by Shredder's pet akita, Bradford became a large dog mutant with increased strength that Michelangelo dubbed Dogpound as he was a dog who always pounded them into the ground. Despite his attempts to redeem himself, expressing disdain for his mutant status and lack of agility, Dogpound finds himself on the bad end of several vicious beatings from his master before replaced by Karaias Shredder's second in command. When given the takes to retrieve Baxter Stockman after he escaped the Foot's custody, Dogpound believing the scientist can turn him human again. But during an ensuing fight with the turtles, Dogpound is knocked into a mutagen vat and is painfully turned into skeletal zombie-like werewolf mutant. Renamed Rahzar by Michelangelo, he takes some pride in his new form despite Shredder's initial comment that he looked terrible. When Tiger Claw is named the new second-in-command, Rahzar forms a sincere friendship with him while revealed to be third-in-command of the Foot whenever Shredder or Tiger Claw are absent. In the third-season finale, "Annihilation: Earth!", Rahzar joined in the alliance between the turtles and Foot Clan in an effort to save the world. Rahzar battled several Triceratons before watching in shock as Shredder killed Splinter in an act that doomed Earth to destroyed by the black hole generator. But in the fourth-season episode, "Earth's Last Stand", the Turtles create a new timeline when they save the Earth from the Triceratons, negating Rahzar's death in the process. When his master was mutated into the Super Shredder, Rahzar took part in the climactic clash with the combined forces of the Turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals. Rahzar ran afoul of Leatherhead, who used his massive size and strength to easily overpower Rahzar, and dragged him to the bottom of the river, drowning him. In the fifth season episode, "The Forgotten Swordsman", Tiger Claw orders an annoyed Fishface to retrieve Rahzar's corpse from the river, and has Kavaxas resurrect him. Overjoyed at having been brought back to life, Rahzar finds himself questioning his loyalty when Hattori Tatsu arrives in New York, offering him a place as his right-hand man in his new Foot Clan. Rahzar ultimately remains loyal to the Shredder, but is repulsed and terrified when Kavaxas resurrects him as a shambling corpse. When Tiger Claw realizes that Shredder is only living to serve Kavaxas' will, it is revealed that Rahzar has suffered much of the same fate, as Kavaxas takes control of his body and refers to Rahzar as his "undead warrior". After dueling Tiger Claw, Rahzar falls into a pit to the netherworld, and is not seen again, potentially dead for good this time. Tokka In season four of the series, Tokka is introduced as a monstrous alien guardian of the final piece of the Black Hole Generator on the planet of ever-burning fire, Magdomar, of the end of the known cosmos. This version of Tokka, bearing a resemblance to Gamera with similar abilities, is asexual but is referred as female as she is the parent of Chompy Picasso, an alien turtle that Raphael becomes attached to and becomes a father to it. Lord Dregg is able to steal the Black Hole Generator piece from Tokka, who attempts to recover before being seemingly destroyed by the explosion of a dwarf star triggered by the Triceratons, though Chompy survives and remains with the Turtles. It is later revealed to have survived and angrily crash lands on Earth to find her baby whom Raphael had adopted as Chompy Picasso but decides to let Raphael take care of her baby after seeing how much they have bonded. Raphael decides to keep Chompy, though he knows the creature will eventually have to leave Earth. Games Although the old TMNT video games are based on the 1987 cartoon version of the franchise, and the first game listed here came out in 1991, two years before Tokka and Rahzar appeared on that show, the two mutants are nonetheless part of three of the games. They are in both versions of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time once again voiced by Frank Welker. In the original arcade version, they are the bosses of the pirate ship level, while in the Super NES version, they have been moved to the new Technodrome level. They are paired together as a double-boss. They can team up in their attacks in the SNES version; one of their moves involves Tokka withdrawing into his shell and Rahzar hopping on top and riding around the screen chaotically like a skateboard. Their low intelligence from the movie is also included in the game: they will often accidentally hit each other instead of the player, and will take damage for it. In the Super NES version, Tokka is also able to use an ice breath attack, while Rahzar uses a fire breath attack. Just like in the movie, when the player defeats them in the game, they de-mutate to normal animals. It is possible to attack Rahzar after he has de-mutated. He makes a 'Yelp' sound. Also, in the game, their names have the spelling of the movie, not the later spelling of the TV show. The Super NES version borrows a quote from the movie which Tokka and Rahzar said, right before the fight: "Master say have fun." "FUN!" In the movie, they say this when they're tearing up a backstreet to lure the Turtles into a confrontation. They also made an appearance in the NES game Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project. Here the player fights them individually in separate instances. Rahzar appears in the Technodrome level immediately before Shredder, and uses an ice breath attack. Tokka appears as the boss of the rooftop level and carries a shield for blocking jump kicks. Rahzar's name is spelled "Rahzer" in the game's ending sequence. They also return in the modern remake Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time Re-Shelled for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. They again are featured as a double-boss in the pirate ship level. Category:TMNT monsters Category:Animal monsters Category:Mutants Category:Humanoids Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Comic book monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:Animated monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters